bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 497.d Bubble Guppies: Gil's Christmas Carol! (Part 4)
Plot Mr. Grumpfish is feeling miserable and hated Christmas. On Christmas Eve, when he came back home at night from his work, the spirit of his late partner, Mr. Grouper visits him and tells him that three spirits of Christmas will come and show him the past, present, and future. As they show him, Mr. Grumpfish must change his ways to be a happy man again on Christmas. Cast *Mr. Grumpfish as (Ebenezer Scrooge) *Gil as (Bob Cratchit) *Mr. Grouper as (Jacob Marley's Ghost) *Nonny as (The Ghost of Christmas Past) *Goby as (The Ghost of Christmas Present) *The Abominable Snowman as (The Ghost of Christmas Future) *Mrs. Grouper as (Belle) *Avi as (Tiny Tim) *Corpitch as (Nephew Fred) *Molly as (Mrs. Cratchit) *Mr. Mitchell as (Collector for the Poor 1) *Mr. Toney as (Collector for the Poor 2) *Mr. Gordon as (Fezziwig) *Bubble Puppy as (Fezziwig's Dog) *Mrs. Toney as (Isabelle) *Tobias and Olivia as (Bob Cratchit's Children) Trivia *This story is based on the 1983 movie "Mickey's Christmas Carol." You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *This story has regular and fanon characters in it. Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Short *Rating: U. There is no nudity, violence, or cursing, but there might be a little bit of drugs and some possible scary scenes. *Type of film: Family, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly, Mr. Grumpfish x Mrs. Grouper Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Bedroom) (Mr. Grumpfish woke up and knew it was a nightmare. It was Christmas Day.) Mr. Grumpfish: Spirit! Let me out! Let me out! I'll... Huh? What...? I'm back in my own room. (gasps) It's Christmas morning! I haven't missed it! The Spirits have given me another chance. Whoo! I know just what I'll do. They'll be so surprised! What a wonderful day. There's so much to do. There's so much to do! I can't go out like this! There. That's better. (Scene: Street) Mr. Grumpfish: Merry Christmas to one and all! Nonny: Merry Christmas to you, Uncle Scrooge! Mr. Grumpfish: Well, bless me! Good morning, gentlemen! Well, bless me. Good morning, gentlemen. I have something for ya. Mr. Toney: Twenty gold sovereigns? Oh, no. Mr. Grumpfish: Not enough? Well, all right. Fifty gold sovereigns. Mr. Mitchell: Really, Mr. Grumpfish, it's... Mr. Grumpfish: Still not enough? Aye. You drive a hard bargain. Here you are. One hundred gold pieces and not a penny more. Not a penny more. Mr. Toney: Oh, thank you, Mr. Grumpfish. Thank you and a merry Christmas to you! Mr. Grumpfish: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Ah, Nephew! Corpitch: Uncle Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: I'm looking forward to that wonderful meal of yours. Corpitch: Well, I'll be doggone. You mean you're coming? Mr. Grumpfish: Of course I am! You know how much I like candied fruits with spiced sugar cakes. I'll be over promptly at 2:00. Keep it piping hot! Corpitch: I will, Uncle Grumpfish, I will! And a very merry Christmas to you! (Mr. Grumpfish felt happy, he was a changed man, thanks to Mr. Grouper and Nonny, Goby, and the Abominable Snowman. Mr. Grumpfish told the collectors and his nephew to buy a turkey and all the toys and food to surprise Gil and his family. Mr. Grumpfish is near at Gil's house.) Mr. Grumpfish: Merry Christmas and keep the change! Wonderful lads. And now for Gil. (Mr. Grumpfish snickers but puts on his angry face and knocks the door.) Gil: Why, Mr. Grumpfish! Merry Christmas. Won't you come in? Mr. Grumpfish: Merry Christmas. Ha! I have another bundle for you. Gil: But, sir, It's Christmas Day. Mr. Grumpfish: Christmas Day, indeed. Just another excuse for being lazy. And another thing, Gil, I've had enough of this half day off stuff. You leave me no alternative but to give you... Avi: Toys! Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, toys. No, no, no, no, no. I'm giving you a raise and making you my partner. Gil: (gasps) A partner?! Oh, thank you, Mr. Grumpfish! Mr. Grumpfish: Merry Christmas, Gil. Avi: And God bless us, everyone. The End! Recap Mr. Grumpfish suddenly awakens on Christmas Day. Having been given another chance, he throws his coat over his nightshirt, puts on his slippers, dons his cane and top hat, and goes to visit Gil and his family, cheerfully donating generous amounts of money along the way including 100 gold sovereigns to Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Toney, and telling Gil that he will come after all. He tries to play a joke on Gil, dragging in a large sack supposedly filled with laundry and announcing gruffly that there will be extra work in the future. But to the family's joy, the sack is instead filled with toys and a big turkey for dinner. Mr. Grumpfish gives Gil a raise and makes him his partner in the counting house, and Tiny Avi proclaims "God bless us, everyone!" Category:Stories